


In the Shadows of Death

by SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)



Series: Shadows, Death, Love and Home [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Angst, Background Fandom Knowledge Not Needed, Canonical Character Death, M/M, non-canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/SpencnerTibbsLuvr
Summary: Aaron Hotchner was still angry a year after his wife’s death and the truths that came out in the aftermath. The last thing he wanted, needed or expected was to be recruited as a sniper to kill aliens, or to find his Guide in one Dr. Daniel Jackson. Little did he know that Dr. Jackson was just as angry over his own wife’s death and didn’t want a mating any more than Aaron. If they give each other a chance, maybe these two wounded and angry men can heal each other.





	1. Unexpected Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weaselett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weaselett/gifts).



> Ages have been tweaked from canon so that they make sense for the characters involved. Also, this is part 1 of a series of at least 2 possibly 3 stories. The sequel is already written. Knowledge of the James Bond Series or the Alec Trevelyan character are not needed. He can be treated as an OC as no Bond canon is followed for his character. This was written for the 2018 Criminal Minds Big Bang. Thanks to DarkJediQueen and Rivermoon for their hard work. Big props go out to weaselett for her art, which was awesome. (Thought I added this the first time and apparently forgot.)
> 
> Check out her art posting [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Criminal_Minds_Bang_2018/works/14689764) and give her some love.

Banner by weaselett

#  **Chapter One:** Unexpected Opportunities

 

Latent Sentinel Aaron Hotchner walked down the corridor of an underground military base with an escort both in front of him and behind. The familiar weight of his Spirit Guide Harrison a red wolf brushing up against him as he trotted along beside him. Aaron felt something like the unsubs he’d on occasion visited in prison or the local lockup. He couldn’t say though that he completely blamed them, and was aware that currently he was considered a loose cannon. Hell, he thought that he was a loose cannon himself. That was one of the reasons why he’d decided to quit the BAU a year ago despite the numerous protests and the wounded look in Reid’s eyes. He had instincts burning inside of him better suited for his days as a SWAT leader than the Unit Chief of the Behavioral Analysis Unit.

They entered into an elevator, and he found himself forced to take in his appearance. He was dressed in all black. It was his color of choice for the last year. Gone were the expensive suits that he’d been known for, and in their place were jeans and cargo pants mostly black or another dark color. Shirts ranged from dark-colored polo shirts or old t-shirts. Shoes were almost always one of this two pair of boots. Today he had on some snug fitting black jeans that were well worn and soft against his skin. Accompanying it was a black polo shirt and a pair of black Timberlands that he’d had forever and 12 centuries. It was probably the expression on his face though that drew the extra body to escort him to whatever meeting he’d been hunted down for.

He didn’t sleep much these days, so there were bags under his eyes that looked the size of a damned garbage bag. His skin was even more pale than usual as he hadn’t spent much time in the open sunlight preferring the solitude of the deep woods. He’d been renting a cabin in one of the many forests in the northwest and had spent as much of his time as alone as possible. He’d only ventured out to restock or when he was sick of his own company. That had happened a mere handful of times though in the year since he’d left the BAU. His eyes were hard with a hint of the anger that had burned just below the surface since the day Haley had died, and he was forced to face the truth of his marriage.

He’d always known she had the tendency to cheat on him. It wasn’t as if whatever affair she’d had at the end while in Witness Protection was even the first time while they’d been married. The first time that she cheated on him had been when they had still been in High School. His father hated Haley and wanted him to drop her in favor of any of the debutants that his mother had been trying to shove at him. He’d refused though just to spite the old bastard and stuck with the girl from the wrong side of the tracks. He hadn’t cared that he was potentially a High-Level Sentinel and Haley was mostly mundane with some possible Sensitive tendencies. They were utterly incompatible, but he hadn’t been bothered. She was his entire world, and he had enough faith for everyone.

The first time he’d become aware of her straying nature was when he caught her making out with the quarterback at their Junior Homecoming dance. They’d only been dating 3 months, but Aaron had been hooked already and at the time believed her crocodile tears when she told him that the other boy tricked her. She and Aaron had gotten into a fight because she didn’t think the corsage he got her was big enough. She’d accused him of was being cheap because she was some poor girl who lived beside the bar with the town drunk for a father. He hadn’t once questioned her story that Stanley Thomas tricked her into believing that it was Aaron himself who had cheated first by running off with the head cheerleader Molly Henderson.

In the years between then and the day that George Foyet killed her, there had been many other men and more tales than Aaron had been able to keep track of. In the end, he always took her back though. He’d tried making a clean getaway in college, but eventually, he’d found his way back to her. The hold she had over him was just too firm, and he’d never been able to explain why. When his bastard father called her a harlot after finding out from one of his drinking cronies that he’d beat the shit out of the other man’s son, the old man demanded an explanation why he believed a whore over an upstanding boy from a good family.

Hotch’s only explanation had been that he was aware of what tales teenagers would tell to get what they saw as the piece of ass they wanted. Haley was the love of his life, and how could he not believe her? His father had just snorted and advised him frankly that his precious girlfriend would sleep with anything she could catch. He went on to warn Aaron that all she saw in him was an escape from her hopeless future, and he needed to think past his hormones.

Aaron’s father had been an abusive piece of shit, and there weren’t many things he regretted not settling before the fucker died. His cheating dead ex-wife though was at the top of the list. She was maybe the only time that his father was indeed telling the truth, and Aaron should have listened. At the time, he accused his father, who was a weak dormant sentinel most likely caused by his abusive nature and alcoholism, of being jealous and not understanding. Now though, he understood that maybe this once the man had been speaking from a place of experience. It didn’t excuse all of the other horrible things he’d done to his oldest son, but it was the one-time Aaron maybe should have listened.

Just before he caught The Reaper case in Boston, Aaron became aware that once more she was cheating. He’d seriously considered leaving her. Hell, even Gideon and Rossi encouraged him to split from her that time, and they’d been of the few people who supported his need to stay. Maybe because the bonded pair had seen something in his and Haley’s relationship that they recognized as vital to Aaron. Perhaps because they knew that no one would ever change his mind because he had to change it for himself. Maybe because Gideon knew something none of the rest of them did. It wouldn’t be the first time or the last. Regardless, the pair had been the most supportive of his constantly troubled relationship right up until the final stretch when even Gideon admitted maybe Aaron needed to move on.

Before he could though, they caught The Reaper case. Foyet focused on him for reasons they didn’t understand, and when the dust settled Haley was dead. That alone was enough to ramp up Aaron’s anger. When he’d found out that she was six weeks pregnant with a child, he’d told her adamantly that he did not want his rage just blew out of control. Add in the fact that physically he could not have helped create this child because he hadn’t seen her in three months, and you ended up with anger that just would not settle. There had indeed been no other options for him. He’d handed in his resignation, putting Gideon and Rossi in charge once more and left Spencer behind.

He’d told himself that Rossi could balance out whatever lingering damage there was to Jason after his breakdown in the wake of The Boston Shrapnel Bomber case. He also managed to convince himself that Spencer’s Sentinel Tony DiNozzo was all the younger man needed, and he would survive Aaron leaving despite their older brother/younger brother relationship. So, he’d told everyone he was going and had taken off before any of them could try and change his mind. He soothed his guilty conscience with the thought that at least he did it in person and didn’t leave some stupid Dear John letter behind for one of them to find.

He was pulled out of his head as he was led into a conference room that already held two men he wasn’t familiar with. Briefly, he let his gaze linger on each man before he skimmed the room for threats while Harrison prowled restlessly. Upon finding nothing that seemed would put any of them in immediate danger, he returned his eyes to the two men now standing.

It was evident from their uniforms that the two men were Air Force, which was curious given that the men who had accompanied him there had been Marines. One of them had the ranking of Corporal, and the other had been a Gunnery Sergeant, but both were most definitely not Air Force. While it wasn’t completely unheard of, it was rare enough to see the two Military Branches mixed together on one base. A base located underneath a mountain that he was reasonably sure housed NORAD.

“Sentinel Agent Hotchner, thank you for joining us,” the balding man offered, holding out his hand. “I am the commanding officer of this base, General George Hammond. Next to me is my Second in Command and the leader of our Team 1 Sentinel Colonel Jonathan O’Neill. If you could have a seat at the table, we can explain why we asked you to join us.”

“You make it sound as if I had a choice,” Aaron said with a slight growl as he shook the man’s hand and conceded to take a seat. Although, the chair he chose was as far down the table from the two men as he could get, and the fact that it was closer to the door was a happy coincidence. “The impression I got wasn’t that it was all that voluntary.”

It was the Colonel who acknowledged his statement with a snort and a head tilt. “Trust me, I understand. I was happily retired and spending all my days fishing at my cabin when I got pulled back into this madhouse. Unfortunately for us both, when the President says your talent is being wasted, and you could be of better service to your country, people tend to listen.”

“The President,” Aaron repeated sounding more than a little doubtful as he studied both men for any sign of dishonesty. What he found puzzling and maybe a little bit worrisome was that he didn’t sense any hint that they were attempting to mislead him.

“That’s correct Sentinel Agent Hotchner,” General Hammond confirmed with a brief nod. “He gets a list of any higher-ranking military or civilian operatives suggested for the program. When your name was submitted to us as a possible fit for an opening we have, you were familiar to him because of a few of your higher profile cases with your team at the FBI. President Hayes commanded us to pull you from the cabin you’d sequestered yourself in and get you back to being useful.”

Aaron frowned deeper as his confusion heightened despite the explanation. “Who would recommend me for a spot here doing whatever it is the Air Force is doing underneath a mountain that houses NORAD.

“That would be Marine Reserve Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He was the first choice for the position, but it was determined to be ineligible mostly due to his age and some physical limitations. We sought his opinion though as to who he thought would be best suited for a sniper position we need to be filled, and he said that after him you were the best sniper in the US.”

Aaron huffed and rolled his eyes. He should have known it was Gibbs. Talk about an old bastard. Leroy Jethro Gibbs led the Major Crime Response Team over at NCIS and was a pain in Aaron’s hiney. Given that NCIS was housed in the Quantico complex where the BAU FBI building was located, the two had enjoyed something of a friendly rivalry at the shooting range. He should have known when he ignored the man’s calls after Haley died that he would pay for it. “Why would the Air Force need a civilian sniper when they have Marines on base, and access to any number of their snipers?”

“Because you’re not only in the top two best snipers in the country depending on how good Gibbs’ eyes are that day, but you also already have the security clearance needed to be read in on our little project. We believe that you understand the need for confidentiality. You have profiling skills that we would love to take advantage of and we think that you would be perfect to lead the team that we are building.” Jack shot back drawing Aaron’s attention.

“Look, I’m not going to bullshit you, ok? I can honestly say I have a pretty good idea where your head is at, just like Gibbs does. You might say that the three of us are members of a club nobody wants to join. Gibbs because of the death of his wife Shannon and daughter Kelly, and myself because of the death of my son Charlie and divorce from my wife in the fallout. A loss is a powerful motivator for a Sentinel of any standing, but especially one who never found his or her mate but loved their mundane spouse regardless.

“There’s a need that builds inside of you to make someone pay and the longer it goes on without being resolved, the more you want to spill the blood of just about anyone guilty of threatening the Pride. Gibbs soothes his urge by serving the current and formerly enlisted Navy and Marine personnel and their families. I found my nitch here until I finally found my Guide. That fact of the matter is, Sentinel Agent Hotchner, if we don’t find you an outlet for your anger, then you’re going to become a danger to not only yourself but to the general public. Neither Gibbs nor myself want to see that happen, and we certainly don’t want to see the S&G Center get their hooks into you.”

Aaron felt his teeth grinding together, and forced himself to stop, not wanting to give the two strangers any further sign of his agitation. Logically, he’d always knew that the S&G Center wouldn’t be happy that such a potentially strong Sentinel such as himself to be loose with the burning anger that he carried with him every day for the past 363 days of his life. “Let me get this straight. You want me for my sniper abilities. Not because I was the Unit Chief on the primary BAU team for the FBI?”

“Your abilities as a profiler are certainly icing on the cake, Sentinel Agent Hotchner, but you are correct. It is your marksmanship skills, specifically your sniper abilities that we are after.”

“You keep calling me Sentinel Agent Hotchner,” Aaron complained frowning. “I quit the FBI almost a year ago.”

“Not according to the FBI,” George countered opening a file and sliding it toward where Aaron was sitting. Getting up, he retrieved it before moving back to his seat and looked over the information.

“Fucking Gideon,” he muttered under his breath drawing a chuckle from Jack.

“I think that I’ve said that every time I’ve run into the man,” Jack quipped tongue in cheek style drawing a startled look from Aaron.

"You know Jason?”

This time it was George who responded. “Guide SSA Jason Gideon has done some work for us similar to what he does for the CIA, assessing agents for certain high profile and high-stress positions. He isn’t fully read into what goes on around here but knows enough to be able to give us an accurate enough opinion. We thought if you joined us though that it was something you might be able to take overdoing.  Our people would be able to speak more freely, and we’d get a more accurate idea of their readiness. There have been a handful of times when someone didn’t work out, and we’re fairly confident that it was because Guide SSA Gideon didn’t have all the information he needed about what goes on around here.”

Aaron cocked his head to one side as he noted he still had no idea what it was the Air Force did miles underneath a fucking mountain in Colorado. “What exactly is it that you people do here?” He was intrigued when the General looked to Colonel O’Neill, and it was the SIC that answered. The response that he got certainly wasn’t one that he expected.

“Aliens, mostly,” Jack said casually with a slight careless tone that didn’t match the sharp intelligence easily read in his eyes. Aaron had a feeling that the other man was a lot like Tony in that he often played dumb so that people would underestimate him.

Aaron knew it worked like a charm for Tony, and he had a feeling that it worked just as well for Jack. The reality though was that behind the dumb routine was a mind as sharp as any he’d ever seen that could make intuitive leaps you just couldn’t train. At least that was his experience with DiNozzo, and his instincts told him that Colonel O’Neill would turn out to be much the same. For a moment he wondered what it would be like to watch the two men together in interrogation and felt a pang of regret over how he left things with his friend.

Spencer might have filled a younger brother spot in his life that he’d never entirely been able to manage with his real brother, Sean, but that didn’t mean that Tony was any less important. Tony was the one that always seemed to just get it. Sometimes, it was because he understood so well that Aaron had avoided him. Most of the time he didn’t want to admit even to himself how uncomfortable the man’s insight into his psyche made him. He was used to be the one who could read anyone and didn’t know as he liked being the one so quickly read.

Pulling his attention away from his musings and back to the present, Aaron wanted to immediately call bullshit, but nothing that he was reading in either man suggested that they were kidding. “How so?” He finally asked, and the lifted eyebrow from the Colonel was the only sign of shock at his easy acceptance from either man.

“If you could sign these forms, we’ll have Dr. Jackson, who works as the archaeologist on Jack’s team, come in and explain things fully to you.” General Hammond requested as he stood and brought Aaron a Non-Disclosure Agreement on his way to the door.  After reviewing them, he signed where needed as he listened to the General call for someone to get this Dr. Jackson. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a blond man with slicked back hair sitting in the waiting area outside of the conference room watching him curiously, and idly wondered who he was. Momentarily, he let himself get distracted by the routine of signing the papers as his mind ran though the various possibilities of who the blond was. Later, he’d blame Danny for not noticing the arrival of another unknown man.

He’d just finished a complete read of the papers and adding his signature in the appropriate places when he realized that his senses were spiking. Being a latent Sentinel, Aaron never struggled with his senses because for the most part, he didn’t have access to any of his Sentinel abilities. His eyesight had always been a little better than an average human, but it was nothing close to what he’d have once he had access to his Sentinel eyesight. Having taken not only the standard classes but all of the advanced ones that they’d let him into, he knew that given his current situation, there was only one reason he could be having this problem. It didn’t add any relief to his aggravation, in fact, it was quite the opposite.

He stood so quickly that the chair he’d been sitting in fell over. Not pausing to right it though, he moved to get as far away from the feeling and the doorway as he could, which was the complete opposite of a typical Sentinel’s reaction he knew. Maybe, had his life not been so much resembling a crap sandwich recently, he’d be more open to the idea of a Guide. Hell, he might even have welcomed it with open arms had he found this person a year ago. However, after the events that occurred 363 days prior, the last thing he wanted was to put his faith in someone else hoping that they wouldn’t let him down.

Especially when a tiny part of him had always questioned why Haley still had such power over him when he wouldn’t have tolerated half of the crap she pulled under other circumstances.

Especially when the mysterious Guide that he guessed was the mentioned Dr. Jackson immediately made him think of Haley.

Especially since the last unbonded Guide who had been close to his level had been George Foyet.

He heard a low growl and didn’t immediately recognize it as coming from him, but did recognize the echoed growl as belonging to Harrison. It took him a second to hear the conversation going on in the room as a single heartbeat that seemed to be racing filled most of his hearing. His nostrils were filled with the scent of distress and aggravation that he was familiar with. His eyes were locked on a pair of blue ones that seemed filled with the same hesitation that Aaron was feeling. It wasn’t until he became aware of the soft fur underneath his fingertips that he was able to pull his eyes away from the man he guessed to be the Dr. Jackson that General Hammond had spoken of.

When Aaron’s back hit a wall, he startled slightly not realizing that he had moved so far from his original position but didn’t take his eyes off of the newcomer. He couldn’t remember the last time that his Sentinel instincts were so at war with his human heart. Despite the fact that he didn’t previously have access to any of his enhanced senses, he’d always had the mindset that came with one that was online. His urge to protect family, then tribe, then the innocent, then everyone else had always been strong. It was what finally drove him from the Prosecutor’s Office and to the FBI training academy. Right now, though, he felt something like Aaron imagined he would experience if he were literally being torn apart.

People always associated the gift of Empathy with Guides because it was such a vital part of their makeup. Thus, they assumed that Sentinel’s lacked such a thing and were instead more like blunt objects with super senses. Aaron wasn’t sure if he was typical of Sentinels in general, but he had a feeling that when it came to his non-enhanced senses, he was most likely slightly above average, but still part of the pack. Therefore, he believed that rather than lacking the gift of Empathy, most Sentinels ignored it or shoved it away because they didn’t understand what it was. Because it wasn’t as strong as a Guide’s Empathy, and they were continually having it shoved down their throats that it was a Guide only trait, they didn’t understand the impulses that they were getting.

However, Aaron had never met a Sentinel of any rating that didn’t have something of a higher intuition that they generally called their “gut” or ability to read people. If that weren’t fucking Empathy, then Aaron would eat his leather boots. He’d never been one to ignore any part of himself though and instead chose to embrace all parts of his personality. It was something that he shared with Spencer Reid’s Sentinel Tony DiNozzo.

That Empathy had allowed Aaron to get a general read on his deceased wife and was what robbed him of the ability to stick his head in the sand and ignore all the things he’d read off of her over the years. It was why he had always felt so torn about what he knew she was doing versus how he reacted to the cheating over the course of their relationship. However, because he was a Sentinel and therefore labeled as lacking any level of Empathy beyond that which you’d find in an average human being, he had no skill or training in how to decipher what he sensed.

He knew that at that moment he must be throwing off a mess of conflicting emotions. He could feel fear, anger, and a deep longing thick in the air, and knew that they were all coming off of him. It was so hard to get past the fact that his Sentinel side was screaming that the man who had just come into the room was his Perfect Mate. Then at the same time, his brain was screaming equally as loud that he felt just like Haley.

JUST. LIKE. HALEY!

Jesus, his new Guide felt just like his dead wife. The cheating bitch that had gotten pregnant by someone while in Witness Protection as he was trying to hunt down the serial killer who was targeting her. He hated her more than any human being since his father died, and now his new Mate felt just like her. He didn’t know how to reconcile the two. Hell, he didn’t even know how to begin reconciling the two.

Just as the wolf pressing into his side began growling louder at the rest of the room, everything became muted, and he could feel no more than he usually could. In fact, after he had a moment to catch his breath, he realized that he actually felt less than usual, and was getting no reading off of the Guide who had invaded the room. As he was trying to figure out what happened, a short dark-haired woman pushed herself into the space, and practically shoved the stranger out barking orders at a dark-haired man who appeared to be of Asian descent behind her to get him to an isolation room. Once the man was gone, leaving him alone with Hammond, O’Neill and this new woman, he noticed the blond he’d seen earlier slip into the room and shut the door. Before he could speak though he found himself unconsciously straightening when the woman turned her sights on him. He belatedly noticed her lab coat and the stethoscope around her deck and realized that she must be one of the base doctors.

“Dr. Frasier and Guide Williams, this is Sentinel Agent Aaron Hotchner,” Hammond introduced as he took charge in an attempt to get things calmed down again. “He’s coming to us from the FBI’s primary Behavioral Analysis Unit and will lead our new SWAT  Team and possibly a combination or separate Profiling Team.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Sentinel Agent Hotchner,” Dr. Janet Frasier greeted as she hovered just inside the room but watched him with a calm confidence that was actually helping to soothe Aaron’s nerves. It was echoed in his Spirit Animal who had quieted next to him and had moved to lean against his leg. “I’m not sure how much training you have had, or how aware you are of your status. So, I apologize if I am simplifying things for you too much. Are you aware of what just happened?”

“I think I came online and I’m pretty sure that the man who just left is my Guide,” Aaron answered and frowned at the reality of the situation settled further into his mind leaving him somewhat confused. “Although, I will admit I am somewhat confused. I was always under the impression that it would be a much more painful experience.”

“Normally it would be,” the Doctor agreed as she offered him an understanding smile before glancing over her shoulder at the blond, “but luckily for you, Colonel O’Neill is recently bonded himself, and his new Guide was out in the waiting area.”

“He began shielding you the moment he felt you awaken.”

Aaron turned to Jack frowning deeper not understanding why a newly bonded Sentinel would have his Guide in the waiting room unless he didn’t trust him. The notion wasn’t helping his chaotic thoughts about his own Guide. “I’m sorry. General Hammond introduced you as Sentinel, but in my distraction, I didn’t put the pieces together. I didn’t realize you were bonded. Why would your Guide, who I guess is the man the General just introduced as Guide Williams, be in the waiting room though? Do you not trust him?”

Jack flashed a smile at the Guide Williams, and it appeared to be genuine and real for the first time. “Guide Danny Williams is my bonded mate, and no, it’s not about trust. Mostly he was out there because he wasn’t available yet when you arrived. A small bit of it is about his security clearance and another small bit was the fact that we didn’t want to crowd you with a room full of people when you came in.”

“I don’t…” Aaron started before trailing off tilting his head to one side. “I’m sorry to be nosy, but can you explain that security clearance bit?”

Jack nodded understanding the man’s confusion. “I am lucky in that Danny at least has some kind of hands-on knowledge of what the Military does given his previous job was that of a Detective with the Newark, New Jersey PD. Had he been purely academic or had some other non-military non-law enforcement job combining our lives would have been a complete nightmare. So, at least he gets what we do around here on some level. Unfortunately, though, he had no security clearance level and no military training let alone the officer training he needs to be my Guide in all aspects of my job.

“Fortunately, though, he does come from a strong Sentinel and Guide family. So, he didn’t have to play catch up there. He’s spending time right now in two-hour blocks training with some of the men around here. One of the members of my team is doing some military field work training with him and helping him improve his hand to hand skills. Our new JAG/Investigative Team Leader Harmon Rabb is helping him with the non-field work side of my job and life. Then there’s the security clearance aspect of it all that has been going on for almost 3 months. Hopefully, though that comes to completion soon.”

Finally satisfied that he understood the situation, Aaron turned his attention back to the Doctor. “Normally I would have had my own Guide shield you, but honestly, I’m not sure he’s strong enough to do it. So, Danny is a much better choice anyway. I’d like to get you into isolation. Since there seems to be some push-back from both you and Daniel about the bonding, I am giving you both the options of sharing isolation or being put in together. Dr. Jackson advised that he was fine either way and would leave it up to you. He wanted me to make sure you knew that while he wasn’t thrilled at the idea of a bond right at this moment, he wouldn’t reject it before giving it a chance either.”

“I don’t,” Aaron started only to stop as he realized his mind was still caught on the anomaly that seemed to be Guide Williams. “Why would Guide Williams shield me from Guide Jackson? Not that I’m not grateful. This is… Well, let’s just say I can’t imagine many things more unwelcome at the moment than a bonding. I just thought that such things as getting in the middle of a bonding were seen as a no-no by the Sentinel and Guide Center.”

Aaron sought out the Guide who stepped around the doctor with his hands shoved in his pockets. “You were upset,” Danny explained confidently. “Normally I wouldn’t ever think to interfere with the creation of a new bond. In your case, though it was painfully obvious that you were about as opposed to this thing as a person could be. So, frankly speaking, I don’t give a rat’s ass what the Center would want to be done in this situation. I’m not about to allow you to be roped into some bond thing against your will just because of some mystical mumbo-jumbo.”

By the time he got done with his rant, Danny’s hands had come out of his pockets, and Dr. Frasier was forced to dodge as he waved them around in his enthusiastic grumbling. Despite the situation, Aaron found himself almost amused at the sight. Quickly though, he was reminded of the situation he found himself caught in.

Dropping his gaze to the floor, Aaron tried to shove through all the negative emotions he was feeling and the hints of Haley he’d gotten and didn’t understand to try and make a rational decision. While he would admit that he wasn’t the same man now that he’d been a year before, he hoped that he wasn’t so different that he couldn’t be counted on to do the right thing. While, like Dr. Jackson, he wasn’t thrilled with the timing of things, he’d been waiting to find his Guide for most of his life. Even while caught in Haley’s web of lies and deceit he’d longed for the safety and soul-deep connection that a Guide would bring to his life. He’d hoped that whoever they were would be the final piece needed to draw him online. He’d be a fool to deny this chance before it even began. The problem was that he couldn’t get past that familiar feeling that he associated with Haley that he was getting off Guide Dr. Jackson.

“As much as I wished I could just ignore my instincts, I can’t,” Aaron said knowing that he’d be no good to his new Guide if he didn’t get some things worked out within himself first. “I’m not ruling out the bonding, I just… Things haven’t been great, and I need to get some things worked out in my head before I can agree to be locked inside of a room with someone that right now I distrust severely. I don’t think it would be in either of our best interests to lock us up together at this time.”

“That sounds like a perfect decision,” Guide Williams said quickly as he shoved his hands back into his pockets. “Why can’t all Sentinels be as logical as you. I bet you won’t be the type of Sentinel to have to be rescued from some crazy woman on every other planet you visit. Jack and I would be happy to escort you and Dr. Frasier to your isolation room.”

“We would?” Jack asked looking puzzled at the notion, but even Aaron could see the twinkle of amusement in his eyes. It wouldn’t take him long to figure out how much his fellow Sentinel loved to rile up his Guide.

“Yes, Jonathan, we would,” Danny said as he took his hands out of his pockets as he marched toward his Sentinel ranting as he went. “A new member of your Pride is in need of some solitude so that he can do the intelligent thing to think about what he’s going to do before he actually does it. You are going to help me escort this nice man to the isolation room and learn something from his manners. Maybe I’ll get lucky, and something will rub off on you.”

Aaron was forced to cough to hide his laughter and noticed the General was focused entirely too intensely on his shoes. Most likely in an attempt to hide his own amusement. When he glanced at Sentinel Dr. Frasier, he noticed that she was just rolling her eyes and looking entirely too calm about the situation. He would come to learn that she and her Guide Michael Khan were possibly the two most zen people on the planet.

“Yes, dear,” Jack replied, and the smirk on his face made his amusement over the situation clear for all to see. As was the snort of amusement that he gave when Danny poked him in the chest to emphasize his feelings, before stalking back to Frasier. As he and Jack followed the pair to the elevator, Aaron found himself growing fond of the Guide who didn’t cease his ranting. It was a testament to the good doctor’s level of patience as she didn’t seem to respond other than to nod in the appropriate places.

Eventually, though, they found themselves at the isolation rooms, and Aaron found himself hesitating just short of the door to the room he’d be locked in. “You know your own mind,” he heard and for a second didn’t recognize who it was since there wasn’t a single insult or complaint included.

Turning his head, he saw that Guide Williams had moved to stand between his room and the one next to it. He couldn’t help but wonder if that’s where Guide Dr. Jackson was. “If you were ready for this then you wouldn’t have hesitated. Trust me, I understand needing some time to get over being pissed off at someone else before you can head into a bond with some stranger that you’re supposed to spend the rest of your life with.”

“Why should I give Haley more power than she’s already had over me?” Aaron asked growing angry again. “Hasn’t she done enough? Hasn’t she ruined enough in my life? Even now with her death she still has the power to come between me and my happiness.”

“This isn’t about her, whoever she is,” Danny said with certainty. “This is about you and resolving something inside of you so that it doesn’t taint your future with Daniel.”

“My deceased ex-wife,” Aaron said absently as he thought over the Guide’s words and was startled to hear a huff of annoyance.

“Well, then trust me, my friend, I am an expert on the things that cheating no good ex-wives deserve and don’t deserve,” Danny ranted waving his hands once more. “I am such an expert I could teach a class at Stanford or Yale on the subject. I could be considered the world’s top expert on the subject of things ex-wives do and don’t deserve.”

“How did you know she cheated?” Aaron asked suspiciously, but Danny seemed to be completely unphased by it.

“Look, my no-good cheating, lying, scheming ex-wife slept around on me while we were married,” Danny ranted annoyed, “until she found some schmuck that was rich enough to give her everything she thinks that she deserves.”

“Then she lied to the courts about how I was an unfit father, had her new Daddy Warbucks bribe the judge, and then stole my precious Gracie away to a hellhole in the Pacific! I know a man who has been victim to a cheating wife when I see one. I am sorry to hear that she’s dead, but I know the anger caused by unfaithfulness and someone who didn’t appreciate what they had because they were too greedy and self-centered to see past their own grubby little fingers when I see it. No, you, my friend, have been though enough. So, as the expert here, I am telling you to take the time you need to work it all out for yourself before you attempt to bond. The best thing I ever did for myself and Jack was to wait to agree to anything until I was in my right mind again.”

Aaron couldn’t help but chuckle at the shorter Guide, but eventually nodded as he stepped into the room. Before the door shut through, he turned to see Danny watching him.

"If you need anything,” Danny started looking nothing but serious and concerned. “Just shout for me. I’m gonna tell lunkhead that we’re gonna stick around until you’ve worked things out in your head. He’ll probably be thrilled to get to sleep on those hard-assed cots and eat that crappy food every meal every day again. Me, I will be nothing but miserable, but for you, I will sacrifice my sleep and my appetite. It’s what a good Alpha Guide does for his Pride.”

Bemused, Aaron just nodded as he watched Danny shut the door, and seal him in. Feeling the exhaustion of over a year of sleepless nights, Aaron headed straight for the bed, and after taking off his boots, laid down pulling the blanket over him. Just before he fell into a deep sleep, he found himself wondering just why Daniel would feel like Haley.


	2. Finding Answers

Banner by weaselett

# Chapter Two: _Finding Answers_

 

 

It took two days before Aaron was going out of his mind. Between the boredom of having nothing to do but watch TV, not being able to leave the room, and having no company but his own sour thoughts he was losing it. He hadn’t even seen Harrison in the couple days he’d been in the Isolation Room. He just couldn’t seem to get past the fact that Daniel felt like Haley, and he didn’t know what to do about it. Out of desperation, he’d sent word through Guide Dr. Khan that he needed to talk to Guide Williams. He could only hope that someone who had been in his shoes could help him work through the midfield that was his anger.

He’d talked to Guide Williams between the younger man’s classes, and while he had been sympathetic and definitely understood his plight, Aaron wasn’t sure how helpful the man was.

“The thing that you have to really get is that Daniel isn’t your ex-wife. No matter what your head and your senses are telling you, he isn’t her. Just like I had to get over myself and come to the realization that I couldn’t blame Jack because Rachel was a bitch. By denying our bonding I wasn’t just hurting Jack, but I was hurting myself. There could be any number of reasons why he feels like her. I can tell you that it isn’t because he’s a cheating asshole. Other than when he was juiced up on Goa’uld feel good crap, he was faithful to his wife the entire time that they were separated. He genuinely fucking loved her despite the fact that they weren’t even a little bit compatible. Yet, when she was taken from him, he chased her all around the galaxy trying to get her back.”

Aaron watched as Danny moved to sit on one of the chairs near the bed that he was sitting on with his legs stretched out in front of him. “Danny is a good guy. That doesn’t mean that I’m saying you’re some kind of an asshole for being nervous or hesitant about this. Because you aren’t. You got a shit stick with your marriage and had zero closure to your relationship with how it ended. I can’t give you some magic words that are gonna poof and make things all the better in your head. Only you can do that for you. Step one is coming to terms with the fact that just because he reminds you of Haley in some mystical mumbo-jumbo way doesn’t mean that it’s a bad thing. The problem is you’re highly and rightfully pissed off at her and can only remember the bad shit.”

“You keep saying there are other explanations for why I’m getting these feelings,” Aaron spat frustrated as he ran a hand through his shaggy hair. “Not once though have you given me any kind of example of what that could be though.”

“Well, the first two things that come to mind are that either she’s related to him in some way or that they have a common genetic makeup for the chromosome thingys that lead us toward our mates,” Danny explained waving his arms around, and Aaron could only shake his head as he listened. Not for the first time he wished Spencer was there because he was reasonably confident that the younger man would understand what was being said.

“Most people don’t know that there has been a proven genetic correlation to who we pick as mates. My nephew is studying this crap in college, and they had to read a paper on a new scientific study that proved Sentinel and Guides had similar gene sequences in some damned part of that DNA thingy. I made it through Biology II only because the teacher’s daughter wanted me to take her to Prom. So, don’t ask me to explain it in depth. I also know that there has also recently been some suggestion, which I actually believe, that there’s some kind of family connection, which I suppose would go back to the genetic shit. If Haley and Daniel share a grandmother or something somewhere in their ancestry, I guess that it would increase the odds that they’d have an increased chance of sharing this genetic sequence shit or whatever.

“My guess is that she was close genetically to Daniel in that whatever and that there’s some emotional thing that feels similar to you. Because you aren’t a Guide you haven’t been given the correct training to understand the emotions you’re reading because people assume Sentinels are all emotionally stunted and all us Guides are all super hippy, tree hugging, in touch with our inner mystical marsupial freaks. As someone whose Sentinel and Guide line can be traced back before the Williams peoples came to this great country back before the Revolutionary War, I can tell you that there is no black and white to what a Guide is and what a Sentinel is. Frankly, I find it offensive that the S&G Center scoffs at Sentinels who have more of an aptitude for their Emotional side, and acts like Guides who don’t are defective. I suggest you really think about what you read from Daniel. Not your first knee-jerk reaction, but really consider it, because that’s the only way you’re gonna know.”

At that point, Danny had gotten up and headed to the door to be let out. Before he stepped outside though, Aaron saw him turn and look back at him. “The reality is Sentinel Hotchner that at some point you’re gonna have to fucking put on your big boy panties, and just go talk to the man. I know I was the one who said you need to get right with yourself, but it’s becoming obvious that you aren’t doing that. Maybe the reason you aren’t or can’t is that the answers that you need are inside the isolation room next door.” With that, the blond-haired Guide had walked out and sealed the door back up leaving Aaron once more to his thoughts.

Now, several hours later, Aaron had eaten his dinner and was lying on his bed staring at the wall that separated him from Dr. Daniel Jackson with his head at the bottom of the mattress. The bed wasn’t really made for a man of Aaron’s height, and he was forced to prop his feet against the wall otherwise his head would be hanging off the end. It was annoying. It was more than annoying. It was irritating, and it was undoubtedly fueling his anger and frustration. Later, he’d try to recall what exactly had happened, and all he’d be able to offer the General was that the fucking bed was too short. All that he would really remember was being aggravated by the shortness of the mattress and the next thing he knew he was tearing the room apart and smashing furniture.

It wasn’t as if the room had a lot in it. There was the too short bed, and a desk with a lamp and a computer that he could sit at. There was a TV if he wanted to watch television that was attached to the wall. There were a couple chairs and a mini fridge that they kept stocked with things so that he didn’t starve or get dehydrated. There was an attached bathroom with a large shower that would fit two people comfortably. Other than that, though, there wasn’t a lot. The walls were made up of cement blocks as was most of the base, which made it even easier for Aaron to break things as he beat them against the walls while screaming as loudly as he could.

He didn’t know when someone noticed that he was causing mayhem, or when or why they decided to let Daniel in. He just knew one moment his chest was heaving, and his blood was boiling with the rage he’d been holding in, and the next he was curled up with his back against a wall bawling about what he wasn’t entirely sure.

When his Guide came in, he came as close as he could get without touching and knelt there on the floor in front of him. It was as if he understood that Aaron didn’t want to be touched but desperately needed Daniel nearby. As he cried, he felt his hands curling tightly into his hair. He was reasonably sure it was because if they didn’t, he’d break them beating them against the wall. As quick as it felt like the wave of anger that led him to single-handedly destroying the room went, it felt like the overwhelming sadness that was causing him to cry every tear he’d held in his whole life just wouldn’t end. It felt like he cried for hours there on the floor of that room with pieces of furniture and other debris scattered around him.

And then, it was just done.

As the anger and then the anguish left, it felt like the two emotions took every bit of energy that he had within him with them. Once they were gone, it felt like he was just empty. There was nothing inside of him besides the charred remains of the devastation Haley and George Foyet left behind them.

“Come on, Sentinel,” Daniel said softly as he stood and waved in some people from outside the room. “Let’s get you to bed. You can take mine. I have some translation work to finish anyway. When you wake up, maybe the two of us can finally talk, and figure this thing between us out, huh?”

Aaron remembered looking into the Guide’s eyes and feeling like they were as deep and as blue as the ocean. He remembered laying down in another bed, and the sound of Dr. Jackson’s voice if not the words he was speaking. Then, there was nothing but silence and peace as he fell into the first real rest he’d gotten in a year.

Daniel sat back in his chair and watched as the man who was his Sentinel fell into a deep sleep. Running his hands over his face, he looked toward the desk that was piled with translations that he needed to work on, but for once it held no pull. So, turning back around, he settled in to watch Sentinel Hotchner sleep and let his mind wander. He wasn’t really surprised when it went straight to Sha’re, but for once he forced himself to examine just why he was so in love with the woman.

Was it really her? Or was it the fact that as long as he was with her, then he believed he had more control over his future and his life. There were no known Goa’uld Sentinels or Guides, and from what they could gather a Sentinel or Guide would become dormant if they became host to a Goa’uld. They supposed that it was because the race’s philosophy was so counter to that of the protect the tribe mentality that the Community had then it would be the same as if a Sentinel or Guide turned to crime or some such thing.

Although, Daniel had his own doubts about the simplicity of the idea that just because they were the enemy of earth then whatever mystical component that controlled a Sentinel or Guide’s activation just shut off. Because, why would it be any different than back in the time when each warring faction had their own set of Sentinel warriors? History had proven that even as far back as Egypt and medieval Europe when enemies were much closer to home that each side had their own Sentinels and Guides. So, why would it be any different if their enemy was from another planet or solar system even?

The obvious answer was that it wouldn’t or at the very least shouldn’t, which meant there was another reason why. Especially considering the fact that like the Goa’uld the same was found to be true with the Tok’ra, whom they believed allies. When Jacob Carter awoke from blending with Selmak, his Sentinel abilities were gone. He didn’t even have a Spirit Guide any longer or morn its loss. So, the whole Goa’uld being their enemy thing didn’t track for him.

It was Daniel’s theory that the reason was simply because of the creature entering the body. It made sense to Daniel that a person’s Sentinel or Guide side would see that being as an invader and shut off.  He believed that when the blending happened, the mystical side of the Guide or Sentinel didn’t shut off, but instead went into hiding so that it could not be used by what the body or spirit saw as an invading enemy.

Therefore, any online Sentinel or Guide who was invaded by a Goa’uld or blended with a Tok’ra went into a temporary state of dormancy until the invading parasite was gone. Since in most cases this couldn’t be done without killing the host then it just never came back online. It seemed to Daniel, though, that this must mean that there had to be a way to separate the human and the Goa’uld without the death part, but they just hadn’t found it yet.

Shaking his head, he realized that he’d gotten distracted from his train of thought and forced his attention back to his musings about Sha’re. There had been no known Sentinels or Guides amongst their people, and therefore by marrying her, he was keeping himself safe. Or, that was what his subconscious was doing at any rate. He was protecting himself from the dangers a Sentinel would present to his life. To his way of life that he’d not just chosen for himself but fought damned hard for. There were still days that he felt like he was having to fight for and justify his position within SGC. While he respected Jack as much as any man he’d ever know, Daniel was aware that there were still times when Jack’s military side clashed heavily with Daniel’s anthropological mindset. What he didn’t understand was how him bonding with the man who was to be the SGC’s new Sniper Team Leader was any different than bonding him to Jack.

The man killed people for a living. OK, so they were mostly bad people that he was saving other people from, and he was one of the best in the country at it. He was still a killer though. Even more so than Jack considering that was all he did. He just couldn’t see any way that he could be of use to someone who did nothing more than kill people for a living, which was why he’d fought so hard to save his wife. And, been so stubborn about ignoring their incompatibility. 

When Teal’c killed her, it caused conflict within Daniel about his friend that he was still trying to get past. It also set off a wave of anger that he continued to try to push past. By killing Sha’re he’d not only killed Daniel’s wife but his chances at remaining his own man. So, while Teal’c had saved his life, it seemed like he’d all but killed his future and his happiness. The thing that he didn’t understand though, and the part that was making him go around in circles, was why, if he was so incompatible with Aaron Hotchner, that the man would be his Perfect Match. It didn’t make sense.

Daniel had many talks with Blair Sandburg about finding a Sentinel, and the Prime Pinnacle Guide had always sworn that there had never been a set of True Mates who were incompatible. Sure, at times one or both had to do some soul-searching at the beginning, but when everything was stripped away, the True Sentinel and the True Guide were always perfectly matched. He just didn’t understand how he could possibly be a True Guide for a pure killer.

Eventually, Daniel forced himself to go back to his translating, and as always got lost in the work that kept his mind so busy he lost track of not just time, but everything around him. Therefore, he became uneasy several hours later when he felt as if someone was watching him. Straightening, he looked around, and almost jumped out of his skin when he realized the Sentinel on his bed was awake and quietly watching him work. As his mind got caught up on the translation of text, he’d completely forgotten about the man’s presence in his isolation chamber.

“I didn’t mean to startle you,” Sentinel Hotchner offered, sounding as if he was muted almost. Letting out his Guide abilities slightly, Daniel could feel that the man’s emotional tone was, if it could be relayed in colors, nothing but varying shades of grey. “What are you working on?”

“I’m uhh translating some text that I am behind on,” Daniel explained as the other man sat up on the bed propping his back against the wall. The flair of affection that he felt in the Sentinel made him tilt his head out of curiosity.

“Sounds like something Reid would be doing,” Hotchner offered just as quietly as before, and Daniel found himself wondering at the pang of jealousy that hit him for a moment. He wondered who this man was that his Sentinel thought so affectionately of, and where he’d been in the last year while Aaron had been in isolation.

“Who’s Reid?” Daniel finally asked as his curiosity got the better of him.

“Guide Dr. Spencer Reid,” Aaron offered, and Daniel felt more affection. “He and his True Sentinel Anthony DiNozzo, Jr worked on my team when I was Unit Chief for the Behavioral Analysis Unit. He’s, well, I guess Reid is more of a little brother to me than my actual little brother. His Sentinel too, but you feel like Reid, and translating some obscure text would be something that Spencer would totally get a thrill out of. I’ve never met a mind sharper or more active than his. Of course, he’s also the smartest man that I’ve ever met, so I guess that makes sense. Thank you for coming to help me.”

“You’re welcome,” Daniel replied absently as he turned over the information that he’d just learned. “I don’t understand. You worked for the BAU? I thought you were a sniper?”

“That’s what I’ve been recruited for,” Aaron offered as Daniel saw the Sentinel continue to study him. He suddenly understood what the other races he’d encountered in his career felt like when Daniel was trying to learn everything that he could about them. “That isn’t who I am. I’ve done a lot of things in my career. I started out as a lawyer and ended up a Federal Prosecutor before I moved onto the FBI and led a SWAT team. I’ve been shooting since I was a child. It’s one of the few activities that my father enjoyed, and I didn’t completely hate. After that, I moved to Seattle, where I led the field office before getting recruited to the BAU by Sentinel Rossi and Guide Gideon. I worked there and eventually became Unit Chief until my ex-wife was killed a year ago while in witness protection. Being a sniper no more represents the totality of what I am any more than that page you’re translating represents the totality of whatever society that it belonged to.”

“It seems like an incredible misuse of resources to waste a mind like yours by letting you do nothing but kill people,” Daniel offered absently and was intrigued as a flash of annoyance was quickly replaced by amusement, which the Sentinel allowed to be easily read on his face.

“Is that what you think I do?” Aaron asked appearing to get more comfortable on the bed. “I just kill people? I point my rifle at a target and just blow their brains away, and that’s that? There’s no negotiation? There’s no judging the situation to check for innocents who could either post a threat or be an unintended victim? There’s only a gun, a bullet, and a dead person? Do you always make your mind up about someone before you’ve even spoken to them, Dr. Jackson? I would have expected an archaeologist and anthropologist to be more open-minded about the unknown.”

“I didn’t know you were an unknown though,” Daniel threw back defensively, and Aaron just tilted his head to one side calmly. “All I knew was that you were a…”

“Go ahead, Dr.” Aaron gave permission easily as Daniel blanched to speak his prior thought out loud now that he knew there was more to the man, and how thoroughly he’d misjudged what he did. “It isn’t as if you’re the first person to assume that I’m nothing more than a mindless killer.”

“I’m sorry,” Daniel offered after a while as he played with one of the pens on his desk. “I just, it’s been rough lately. My own wife was mu… was killed about six months ago, and I guess my head still isn’t in place.”

“It’s alright,” Aaron offered easily. “There seems to be a lot of jumping to conclusions going around. I’ll admit my negative reaction was caused mostly because you feel like my ex-wife.”

“That’s a bad thing?” Daniel asked confused thinking that if he could feel anything of Sha’re in this unknown Sentinel that he was to spend the rest of his life with then things might have gone smoother.

“When she died she had been in witness protection for three months,” Aaron explained, and Daniel didn’t understand why that would create a negative association. “When the coroner’s report came out they determined that she had been six weeks pregnant.”

“But if she,” Daniel started then stopped, and his eyes got wide as he grasped what the other man was alluding to. “Oh.”

“Oh, indeed,” Aaron repeated wryly. “She’d been a cheating whore our entire relationship, which started in High School. Haley Brooks was one of the prettiest girls in school, and there was just something about her that I couldn’t resist no matter how many times she made me look like an ass. Needless to say, I wasn’t happy when I felt something familiar in you. Of course, I jumped to the wrong conclusion, and it wasn’t until Guide Williams gave me a good talking to that I realized I’d just assumed the cheating was what felt familiar. For that, I apologize. It wasn’t right of me to make an assumption like that, and I have been trained to know better.”

“No one’s perfect,” Daniel offered easily, and after turning things over in his head stood and crossed to the bed Sentinel Hotchner was lounging on.

“My name is Guide Dr. Daniel Jackson,” he greeted as if it were the first time he’d met the man. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Sentinel Aaron Hotchner, former Unit Chief of the BAU out of Quantico Virginia,” Aaron replied sticking out his own hand with a smile. “It’s nice to meet you, and I look forward to getting to know you.”

“I feel the same,” Daniel admitted and was pleasantly surprised to find out that he genuinely meant it. Sitting on the end of the bed, he rested his feet on it as he wrapped his arms around his knees. “So, tell me about Aaron Hotchner.”

“I grew up near Manassas, Virginia where my mother was born,” Aaron started as he resituated himself to get comfortable again. “My father was a lawyer and an abusive asshole. He died when he was 47, he had lung cancer, but it was eventually a heart attack that did him in. I can honestly say I’ve not shed a single tear over his death in my life…”

Daniel found himself drawn in as the Sentinel relayed information about his life, and gradually relaxed in the man’s presence. Outside the door, Guide Williams turned and smirked at Sentinel O’Neill who rolled his eyes but was secretly proud that his mate had been right. Daniel unexpectedly finding his mate had been their first big event as a mated couple, and he felt better knowing that it was his Guide who had known just what to do, which meant that his people and even he would be safer under the younger man’s watch.


	3. Finding Your Forever

Banner by weaselett

 

 

# Chapter Three: Finding Your Forever

 

 

It was a couple hours later when the name of Aaron’s ex-wife finally hit him. The two men were still perched on Daniel’s bed, which was a queen size because he had been given the bonding suite instead of the single person isolation room that Aaron had. Aaron was still sitting with his back to the wall at the head of the bed. His long legs were stretched out in front of him and crossed at the ankle.

Daniel was sitting with one shoulder leaning against the wall running the length of the bed with one leg pulled up to his chest and the other curled up underneath his body. They each had a bottle of water that Daniel had retrieved from his fridge when Jack and Danny came in to scold Aaron for the mess he’d made of his room. Daniel was amused and let Jack have his fun for a few minutes before he pointed out that Aaron had been put in the space they needed to remodel and had all the furniture no one wanted in it, which had earned him a glare from his friend for ruining his fun.

“Haley Brooks?” Daniel blurted out after Aaron finished with a story of an unusual case he’d worked in Seattle. When all his Sentinel did was quirk an eyebrow and smirk at him with obvious amusement, Daniel felt his curiosity about this Dr. Reid grow. “You said that was your ex-wife’s name? Do you know her family? You said she went to High School with you. So, I assume that she’s from Manassas as well then?”

Aaron nodded his confirmation of the last question before addressing the others. “Yes, Haley Brooks was her name. Her father’s name is Roy, and her mother’s name was Jean. She passed away a few years ago after a bout with pneumonia. She has a sister named Jessica.”

“Oh, our grandmothers were sisters on our mother’s sides,” Daniel explained excitedly realizing that he’d found a familial link to explain the connection Aaron had felt. “So, it was probably the genetic connection that you felt. There were only two daughters and surprisingly they each only had one child, which was unusual back then. Haley’s grandmother had a son, Roy, and my grandmother had a daughter, my mother, Sandra. We would have been second cousins. I guess it wasn’t a close enough familial connection for the state to contact her parents when my mother and father died.”

“Haley told me once that she didn’t know much about the rest of her grandmother’s family because there had been some kind of falling out,” Aaron explained, and Daniel could feel the relief in the connection that was strengthening between them. “She said that her grandmother didn’t have much to do with the rest of her family. Apparently, they hadn’t approved of her grandfather or something. So, that may be the reason. They may not have even known there was family to contact. I think that we’ve talked about everything, but the one thing that we really need to discuss. So, tell me how you feel about Bonding? Is it too soon after Sha’re or are you ready to move on?”

“I was thinking about that earlier,” Daniel began as he looked down at his hands. “I still won’t say that I didn’t love my wife, but now I have to wonder how much of it was about Sha’re herself, and how much of it was about the freedom she gave me that it feels like I’ll lose by Bonding.”

“Why would you lose your freedom?” Aaron asked immediately, and Daniel couldn’t tell if the frown and the underlying confusion he felt if it was about not understanding the question or if he was insulted at the thought.

“We’ll be working at the same place. I admit that you might need to switch teams, but I don’t know that for sure. I can tell you that from what little I understand of why they brought me here that I’ll need someone like you who can understand the various languages and cultures. You’d still be able to do your translation work when we’re not in the field unless General Hammond feels otherwise. I have no interest in telling you what to do or who you can speak to. I’ve never been that kind of Sentinel.”

Daniel’s head unconsciously tilted to one side as he thought about the question, and realized that he didn’t know the answer. It seemed that he always assumed that he would be forced to give up his life when he Bonded, but as Aaron had pointed out that wasn’t really logical. While it was true that he most likely would be removed from SG-1 and placed with

 Aaron’s team, he would still be doing vital fieldwork. Negotiating a hostage situation wasn’t any less critical than the first contact work that he did. While he may need some training to honestly feel like he was ready for such an important task, it wasn’t something the Guide felt was beneath him or even that Daniel thought he was incapable of doing.

In fact, one could argue that the new work might be even more important than what he was doing now. After all, saving someone’s life, or trying to at least, was in Daniel’s opinion more important than finding new worlds. Indeed, the assumption that he’d never get to work with SG-1 again was premature. Once he realized that his thinking had been faulty, he couldn’t help but try and determine how he’d come to the flawed logic. So, it was several moments before he answered Aaron. Once again though there was no sign of upset on the man’s face. It was actually the complete opposite in that he actually looked nothing but patient and understanding as if it were something he was used to.

“I really need to meet this Dr. Reid,” Daniel blurted gaining himself another smirk before he got his brain back on the same track of thought as Aaron. “To answer your question, I don’t know why I assumed that. I guess I just always assumed that I would have to give up everything when I mated, even after Blair told me that wasn’t a given. I’m sorry for making assumptions.”

Aaron just shrugged and looked even more amused as if he’d had conversations like this often. “Even geniuses are human, Dr. Jackson. As long as you understand that going forward, my thought is that our decisions and actions are about us as a whole and not each of us making decisions for only ourselves as individuals I think you can be forgiven. After all, I made some flawed assumptions of my own. Does this mean that you are willing to accept the Bond?”

Even though he was reasonably sure that he knew the answer to the question, Daniel didn’t answer immediately. Instead, he waiting to review his thoughts one last time before replying. “Yes, at least, I’m willing to discuss bonding. I have some concerns that I’d like to talk about, but I am open to the idea with some stipulations. How about you? Are you ready to bond? Given that just a few days ago you seemed violently opposed to the idea.”

He was pleased when Aaron also waited to answer. He assumed so that the Sentinel could be sure of his own words and thoughts before speaking. “I am. I think I’ve worked through the last of my reservations and worked out any emotions that I was holding onto from Haley’s death. Like you I have some things I’d like to discuss with you before we go forward, and I am hoping that our items to discuss are the same things. Also, I am hoping sometime soon that I can find out more about why I am here. I am guessing that even though you were the one that was supposed to be explaining this aliens’ thing to me that we need to wait until Colonel O’Neill and/or General Hammond can be present?”

“It would probably be best,” Daniel replied before shifting to sit cross-legged on the bed with his elbows resting on his knees. “Otherwise it’s not really official, and we’ll just have to go over the whole thing again. As for the items, to discuss I’ll just tell you mine, and then when I’m done you can add to it if that’s ok?”

Aaron nodded his agreement before draining his water bottle. Daniel watched the Sentinel stand and move to the fridge for the first time really taking in the other man’s physique. While he wasn’t sure of the other man’s age, oddly it wasn’t something they’d discussed yet. The Guide estimated that Aaron was more than 5 but less than 10 years older than Daniel. He certainly didn’t look more than 5 years older though. Aaron told him that he’d spent a lot of time in the last year wandering around the mountainside that his cabin had been on, and it showed.

The man was tall, which was a massive plus for Daniel, who wasn’t short himself. At six foot even in height, he liked his male partners to be at least as tall as him but preferred taller. Aaron appeared to be at least a couple inches taller, which was perfect. It was a little warm in the Bonding suite, and because of that, the Sentinel was wearing a pair of shorts that he said he usually slept in when not at home and a worn FBI t-shirt.

His legs were long and toned, and while the shirt was loose fitting there didn’t seem to be much if any flab hiding underneath it. His hair was dark and showing just a hint of grey starting to appear. When he smiled, he had these dimples that appeared and seemed to change the whole look of his face. Not that Daniel had a problem with his regular expression, in fact, it was just the opposite. Aaron’s normal facial expression was one of those intense and serious ones that made Daniel weak in the knees. So, needless to say, he was quite pleased with his Sentinel’s appearance, but still blushed when the other man turned unexpectedly and caught him staring.

“Water?” Aaron asked not bothering to hide his chuckle or the look of satisfaction at being checked out by his mate. “I hope you like what you see. Running up and down the mountain has certainly helped my conditioning. I have to say that I feel like I’ve hit the jackpot with you looks wise and personality. I’ve always had a kink for a big brain and gorgeous blue eyes. You certainly fit the bill on both aspects.”

“Did Haley have blue eyes?” Daniel found himself asking as he felt his face warming up signaling he was blushing. “And, another water would be perfect.”

“Green,” Aaron informed as he grabbed two water bottles and a bag of grapes before coming back, “which is just another reason why it was odd that I was so attached to her.”

“I’m not going to be insulting and say that she was stupid, because she wasn’t. It’s just I’ve always found myself attracted to people that have above average intelligence. Mine is 138, and the one-time Haley took an IQ test when her sister dared her it came back at 93.  If life had been different, I could see myself attracted to Spencer since he’s what most would call a genius with an IQ of 189 and the ability to read 20,000 words a minute. He also has an eidetic memory that has made the difference in more than one of our cases.”

 “Are you sure I shouldn’t be jealous of this guy?” Daniel asked half teasing and half serious, but Aaron just shook his head as he settled on the bed. When the Sentinel held out a water bottle, Daniel took it and opened it to get a drink not realizing how thirsty he was.

“Absolutely,” Aaron promised as he got comfortable again. “Spencer and Tony are probably my best friends in the world, and now that my head is clearing I can only imagine what will happen if I ever see them again. I am literally closer to them than I ever have been to my younger brother Sean and consider them my real family. They’re also maybe the most deeply bonded Sentinel and Guide that I have ever met in my life, and that includes Jim and Blair.

“Without betraying confidences, I can tell you that their road has been treacherous. Spencer was only 10 when he came online and found Tony who was a 20-year-old college student at the time. I can’t begin to imagine how hard it was for either of them at the start, and I can honestly tell you that there isn’t anyone who could come between them. I don’t have any personal desire to even try.”

“Wow, that’s,” Daniel started but stopped as his mind boggled how hard it must have been for the pair. “I don’t think I would have been able to survive being in either of their shoes. They must both be incredibly strong individuals. I think that now I want to meet them even more than ever.”

“I sincerely hope that you get a chance to,” Aaron said with a smile, “and you would be correct.”

“They are both incredibly strong people who deserve the happiness that they found in each other. Sometimes I wish that things had gone a little easier for them, but I’m not sure their relationship would be the same if it had. To answer your earlier question, I am fine with you telling me what you need and then adding to it if necessary.”

“Thank you,” Daniel murmured as he flashed a somewhat shy smile at the Sentinel. “As for the bonding itself, the only request I have is that we wait a day or two before we get to anything sexual. While I understand the biological imperative to all of this and that you need to imprint on me soon, I’d like this relationship to be about more than sex. I know that there was a period in history that sex was the only thing that was considered important when it came to bonding, but we’ve moved past that as a society, I think. I’m not asking for months, but maybe a couple weeks at most before we bring sex into this.”

Daniel rubbed his hand over the back of his neck as he paused to judge Aaron’s reaction so far. Seeing the soft smile on the other man’s face, he felt like maybe they really were on the same page and continued. “There’s still so much that we don’t know about each other, and I’ve always thought that the strongest relationships start off on a friendship basis before they bring sex into things. I would ask that we settle the bond through platonic methods today, and then in a week or two after we’ve gotten out of here and grown used to our new routines, we can move onto sex. I just want us to start off someplace other than in bed. Metaphorically I mean, considering we’re sitting on a bed right now, which is odd since we have actual chairs, but… I just…”

“It’s ok, Daniel,” Aaron said with a soft laugh, and Daniel melted as the dimples were out in full force. “I happen to agree with you. I want us to be something more than bed partners to start off with. There’s a ton of things we still have to learn about each other. I don’t even know how old you are or what kind of music you like.”

“I turn 40 in July,” Daniel said smiling, “and my favorite artist is Frank Sinatra.”

“My favorite song of his is My Way. I actually got to see him in concert once before he died. I saved up for months to be able to afford the ticket. It was amazing. My mother loved him, and my dad would sing to her sometimes and dance her around the kitchen. What about you?”

Daniel watches as Aaron finishes the grapes he took before shifting so that he’s lying stretched out on the bed and propped up on one elbow. “I turned 45 last November. My favorite band is the Beatles, George Harrison is my favorite bandmember, and my favorite album is the White Album.”

Before either man could speak further, the door to the isolation room opened, and Dr. Frasier came in with Alpha Guide Williams following her. “Gentlemen,” the doctor greeted. “General Hammond wanted an update on how you two were doing. Since Sentinel Hotchner has responded best to Guide Williams thus far, I asked him to come with me. So, how are you two doing today? Sentinel Hotchner at least appears to be in better spirits.”

“I guess you can say that I pulled my head out of my ass,” Aaron quipped as he looked toward the Alpha Guide. “Danny gives an effective ‘get over yourself’ lecture. As someone who used to have to give those quite regularly, I am suitably impressed.”

“Unless you’re my 5year old daughter, coddling is not my thing, Hotchner,” Danny shot back rocking back and forth on his feet, but being an experienced profiler, he could easily read amusement underneath the sarcasm. “Being nice to you wasn’t working. I will remember this the next time Dr. Frasier here tells me to be nice to people and stop bitching at them.”

The doctor in question just snorted, but otherwise didn’t comment. It was easy to read the affection she felt for the younger man though as she didn’t even try and hide it. Instead, she just looked from Aaron to Daniel and back with one eyebrow lifted in silent inquiry.

“I think we’re both doing better, Janet,” Daniel offered, taking the lead in the conversation since he knew her better. “Although I think we’re getting tired of isolation. I believe that we’ve decided to start with a Platonic Bond, which we’re going to settle tonight. Can we get out of here tomorrow and at least move around the base? Also, Aaron needs to finish his informational meeting with Jack and General Hammond.”

“That might have to wait a few days,” Danny interjected locking his hands together behind his back. “SG-1 has to go… out tomorrow to deal with one of those Jack only things. He tried to put it off until you were done, but things… changed. So, we’re taking Rabb with us and hoping for the best. Also, while I’m thinking of you type people, General Hammond wanted me to make sure you knew that your other you that you requested has been hired and will be here in 3 or 4 days. So, if things work out, then we’ll have a meeting with you and Aaron and the new Sentinel and Guide pairing that they’ve hired. Now, the Guide will have other duties, but it’s better than nothing.”

Daniel nodded easily not surprised. “It scares me that I understood that whole thing.”

“Look,” Danny snipped back teasingly. “You try to be concise and speak in code so that you don’t reveal classified information prematurely and see how you do. I mean I know that you know like seven thousand languages, but there’s only so much us mortal human beings can do, Dr. Livingston.”

This time Daniel gave an eye roll at the younger man. “I am not Scottish, a medical missionary, or in Africa.”

“Whatever,” Danny threw back waving a hand in the air. “Same thing.”

Daniel growled but when Aaron began to look worried gave his ankle a reassuring squeeze. Bantering with Jack’s Guide was maybe one of Daniel’s favorite things to do. Although, at first it hadn’t been so. To say that the Guide was prickly when they first met was an understatement. In fact, now that he thought about it, his current situation wasn’t much different from Jack and Danny’s when the younger man came online, and Jack was found to be his perfect match. Quickly, though, those closest to Jack got used to the newcomer. Once they learned about all of the pain underneath the snark and bitching, it was a lot easier to understand his chosen coping mechanisms.

It also helped that it was apparent to those who paid attention how head over heels in love Jack was with his Guide, and now insanely protective of him the Colonel was. While it wasn’t always as easy to see the emotions returned, once you got to know the man the love he had for his Sentinel was plain as day. The two men hadn’t been together even six months yet, but already the devotion was there if you knew what you were looking for. Then, taking into account the fact that Danny had already made an impact on teams with the insight he had on things coming from a cop background, the base as a whole was incredibly attached to their prickly Alpha Guide and made no bones that they’d lay down their lives for him.

Daniel was looking forward to seeing how Aaron would fit into the mix of his eclectic little family and hoped that the affection people had for Danny would be given to Daniel’s Sentinel.

“I don’t see any reason why you can’t begin to come and go as you please,” Janet threw in, and Daniel guessed she was trying to get the conversation back on track. “Of course, that’s assuming you and Aaron do settle into at least a Platonic Bond this evening. It feels to me like the threads of one has started to form between you two just from spending time in here together.”

Daniel watched the Doctor look at Danny who frowned before nodding, and he guessed that she was asking the Alpha Guide to confirm what she was feeling. As Jack and General Hammond’s current representative, he’d also be the one to have a say from the non-medical side of things, and he was glad that the New Jersey native agreed so readily. While Aaron had calmed down a lot, Daniel guessed that forced isolation would never be his Sentinel’s favorite thing.

While Aaron didn’t seem to be a pure extrovert, he did seem to be the kind of person who liked to have people around him in moderation, and he guessed it was the profiler side of him. Obviously, you couldn’t be a good profiler if you hated people. There had to be some level of enjoyment of what Daniel thought of as people watching to be successful in Aaron’s former job. On the other hand, it sounded like, from the stories the Sentinel had relayed, that he also enjoyed his solitude, and was happy to know that the other man would understand Daniel’s occasional need for peace and quiet. Having time to get lost in translating some old musty book that was hundreds of years old was one of his absolute favorite things to do. Although, he thought maybe he wouldn’t mind if Aaron was settled in the room with him quietly reading or doing something else that he enjoyed.

As a child, he’d often watched his parents cohabitating silently together curled up on opposite ends of a couch with their feet twined together. It was something that even as a small boy he had wanted to have with his Mate, and that longing hadn’t changed. As he sat there listening to Danny and Aaron chat, having missed the beginning of their conversation, it finally hit him that everything he’d always dreamed of as a child was happening.

In the dark days of his parent’s death, and the seemingly endless months and years being shuffled from one foster care family who just didn’t seem to give a shit about him, he’d longed for his Sentinel badly. He’d spent an eternity of dark nights staring at the ceiling in whatever room was his for the moment wondering who that person would be and creating imaginary scenarios for the two of them. Places they’d go. Experiences that they’d share. Just clutching onto the knowledge that someday he wouldn’t be alone anymore. He wondered to himself when that had changed.

How had he gone from dreaming about and looking forward to finding his Sentinel to actively avoiding it to the point of marrying a woman from another planet who was in no way compatible with his needs? When had he stopped trusting that his Sentinel would be his perfect mate, and began believing that whoever that person was would be almost his enemy? When had he decided that it was safer to hide than it was to truly live?

“Daniel?” He heard and blinked before turning to look at Aaron who was now sitting next to him looking concerned. Not quite ready to answer the unasked question, he looked around the room, only to find that Dr. Frasier and Danny had gone.

“Where’d everyone go?” Daniel asked confused and turned to look back at Aaron, only to see him looking even more concerned.

“They left at least 15 minutes ago,” Aaron said, and Daniel could feel his hand resting on the small of his back. “You look upset. I thought that you and Guide Williams were just joking around, but did I misread it? Did he upset you? If so, I’ll talk to Jack.”

“No, Aaron, no it wasn’t… it wasn’t Danny,” Daniel assured and didn’t realize that he’d leaned toward his Sentinel until he found his shoulder resting against the other man’s. “I just got caught up in my head thinking some things over, and one thing led to another, and I realized that… I don’t know when I stopped wanting this.”

“This?” Aaron questioned and the tone of his voice that Daniel couldn’t place made him turn his head to look at the older man. “Did you… have you changed your mind?”

“What? No!” Daniel leaned back slightly as a frown wrinkled his forehead while he tried to process what the other man was talking about. Replaying what he’d said he quickly realized the problem and immediately set about clarifying the incorrect impression he’d given the other man. “No, Aaron I didn’t mean… I meant before I met you. I meant generic you that I didn’t know was actually you, but just an idea in my head. I don’t know when I stopped wanting a Sentinel.”

Turning so that he could better look at the man, Daniel found himself taking Aaron’s hands in his own. “I remember being little before my parents died and then in the aftermath of their deaths, all I could think about was this. Bonding. Finding you. Mating. Having someone that was my very own more than they were anyone else’s. It was literally everything that I wanted. I’d lay in bed at night in my first few foster homes and look up at the ceiling in the dark and wonder what you’d be like. I’d imagine places we’d go and explore. Civilizations that we’d uncover and what our lives would be like. Somewhere along the line though I stopped wanting that and started seeking out the exact opposite, and I don’t know when that happened. I don’t understand how everything changed so drastically, and I didn’t even notice.”

“Sometimes it isn’t one big event that changes our whole lives,” Aaron said carefully, and Daniel wondered if he knew he was running his thumbs over the back of Daniel’s. It felt nice. Like the man wanted to give comfort even when he wasn’t actively thinking about it.

“In fact, it seems to me that most times it isn’t one big thing that changes us. Instead, it’s a bunch of little situations and events that slowly change our mind. A kid who is a Sentinel picking on you in one home. One of your foster parents favoring the Sentinels over the Guides in another. A teacher in a class talking about how Guides have been mistreated throughout history, and maybe making it seem as if that’s the way it should be. A girl you like picking a Sentinel over you because she’s a Guide too and you’re too young to understand her biological conditioning will always pull her toward the Sentinel first. Before you know it, all those little things have added up, and you no longer have those dreams anymore.

“Now you want to live your life on your own, and to hell with any damned bossy Sentinel who wants to hold you down. It took too long for me to find you, so you stopped believing that I’d come, and decided to take your future in your own hands. Then you get a little recognition for things that you’ve done without a Sentinel, but there’s always that asshole that has to say something like ‘but just imagine what you could do if you were bonded.’ Or maybe it was 'it’ll be a shame when we lose you since chances are your Sentinel won’t let you do this once you’re Bonded'. Without even realizing it you’re now actively looking to avoid being tied down to someone who won’t support your ambitions or dreams, and you’re doing everything in your power to make sure you’re not stifled. The thing is though, Daniel, that I have no intention of pulling you away from the things that you love.”

“I know that,” Daniel said, and when Aaron went to speak again, he rushed on to get out the rest of his thought. “I really do. Blair always told me that my Sentinel would be a perfect match for me and I just had to be patient and have faith. He kept telling me that sometimes one of them finds out that one of them has to change their thinking, and I just assumed that he meant I had to realize that I needed something other than the things I love doing.

“I think what he really meant was that well like in our case, my being on SG-1 isn’t what’s important. It’s having the opportunity to go out in the field and meet people and learn about new cultures and societies. It’s being able to use everything I have learned to save people. It’s realizing that being a sniper and profiler are what you do not who you are. It’s hearing what you were brought here for and accepting that sniper doesn’t equate to being a cold-blooded killer. I’m sorry, Aaron. I really am. I think I’ve done us both a disservice, but I remember what I want now. I hope that it’s not too late. I want to be your Guide. I want to be your Mate. I want to be yours forever.”

When Aaron gave him a soft, affectionate smile, Daniel couldn’t help but tilt his head to one side curious as to what his Sentinel was thinking. “That’s what Spencer calls Tony. His Forever. It was how his mother explained what a Sentinel was to him when he was little. Even though he was a genius, there were still some concepts that were too advanced for him at the time she explained them. So, she told him that someday he’d find his Forever and there would never be another day when they weren’t together. I’ve always loved that description of the bond between a Guide and a Sentinel. I would love to be yours forever and your Forever, Dr. Daniel Jackson.”

“Sentinel,” Daniel breathed as he leaned forward wanting to feel Aaron’s lips on his.

“Guide,” Aaron acknowledged, and as they kissed, Daniel swore that he could feel the bond between them strengthening to unite them together forever.


	4. Venturing into the World Again

Banner by weaselett

 

 

# Chapter Four: _Venturing into the World Again_

 

When Aaron woke up, he half expected brilliant blue eyes to be watching him, so therefore when he opened his own brown colored orbs and saw his new Guide was sleeping, he was slightly surprised. Although admittedly it was pleasantly so. Hearing a soft thud followed by a canine huff of exasperation, he lifted his head slightly to see that Daniel’s Danish Landrace Goat, had jumped up onto the desk and was peering down at Aaron’s Wolf. Daniel had named the goat Howard after his idol Howard Carter a British archaeologist who excavated King Tut's tomb, and Aaron named his wolf Harrison after his favorite Beatle. Harrison was looking up at Howard with an appearance of resigned adoration, and Aaron knew exactly how he felt. He had a feeling they were emotions he’d become quite familiar with when it came to his Guide.

Created by weaselett

Taking an inventory of his own mental landscape, Aaron realized that the night before had done wonders for him and his psyche. He felt not just mentally better, but physically as well, than he had in quite some time. Maybe even since before Haley died. He could hear a contented hum in the back of his mind and knew it was his sleeping Guide. It was odd how quickly Daniel managed to turn Aaron around from irrational rage to bone-deep contentment. He was discovering that Daniel was everything that he loved about Spencer without any of the things that had put his subordinate in little brother territory. Because of that, what little attraction that he’d held for Reid throughout the years had fizzled into nothingness.

The Platonic Bonding Ritual had been fulfilling in a way that he’d never imagined it could be. On the flip side of the coin though, he could see how it could grow old quickly. He’d had an interesting discussion about the subject with Tony one night when the two of them were stuck in a car watching for an unsub. He said that while a Platonic Bond wouldn’t suit for most, that for the right personality type it would absolutely be enough to satisfy a Sentinel or Guide’s needs. While Tony was aware that most experts on the subject didn’t believe that a Sentinel and Guide bond could be as strong without a sexual component to tie them together, his friend had venomously called bullshit.

At the time, Aaron remembered saying all of the right things, but in his mind chalking it up to Tony letting his past cloud his judgment. He’d have to remember to apologize to the man, if he ever saw him again, for doubting what he was talking about. Aaron now wholly understood what Tony meant. He couldn’t help but wonder how many a-sexual Sentinels or Guides had been forced into a sexual relationship that they didn’t want just because some asshole in the Sentinel and Guide Council thought that they knew better than someone’s natural instincts. Because, if sex wasn’t something that Aaron thoroughly enjoyed and looked forward to exploring with Daniel, he could definitely be satisfied with what he experienced last night.

As Daniel snuffled in his sleep and moved closer to him, Aaron moved his arm to settle around the younger man’s waist and moving his nose to the crook of the man’s neck happily took a lungful of the almost intoxicating scent. There were most definitely different levels of a Platonic Bond. For instance, the Bonding that he’d done with Daniel was most assuredly different than the Bonding that Tony and Spencer had gone through when Reid was 12. Given the vast difference in the two pair’s ages and maturity levels at the time of the two Bondings, it would have to be. That was also something that poked at him as being wrong with the accepted thinking.

Bonding was not and should not be the same for everyone. Yet, it seemed that “those in the know” believed that it was some kind of carbon copy ritual. Any Guide and any Sentinel pairing could be inserted into the accepted steps, and it worked. He supposed that technically it may be true, but he wondered if that made for healthy bonds. Or would letting the couples find their own way through their bonding allow for stronger initial bonds and fewer problems in the aftermath as people who generally don’t know each other try to settle into a life together forever.

It was something he would need to consider and discuss with his Guide. Maybe even Jack and Danny or Blair and Jim. He and Daniel certainly weren’t going about the accepted Bonding Ritual, but he was confident that had he not had such a violent reaction to Daniel that it would have been expected, even here where he assumed that people would have to be more open-minded. He was also confident that had he and Daniel been forced into the standard Bonding Ritual right off that they wouldn’t be in such a healthy place now.

“What are you thinking about so deeply?” Daniel asked. His voice husky from sleep, and Aaron mentally shook himself to bring his focus back to the here and now.

“Do you think that the accepted Bonding Ritual requirements hurt or help?”

Aaron watched as Daniel considered the question and couldn’t contain a soft smile as he memorized his new partner’s thinking face. “Well, our Bonding certainly hasn’t gone according to the accepted script,” Daniel conceded eventually.

“I know that Jack and Danny went through the normal Bonding and had all kinds of problems in the direct aftermath until they got back here and could be more secluded. I’ve thought since you, and I began discussing it yesterday that had Danny and Jack been allowed to go the Platonic Bonding route first, then maybe they wouldn’t have struggled so much at the beginning. It was really hard on Jack who is very private and hated being at a Center and watched by so many people, and Danny was so angry over his divorce and what Rachel had done to him that he just wasn’t mentally prepared for a Bond. He once even hinted to me that there were some shades of sexual debasement to the whole situation. Certainly, where it came to the S&G Center’s involvement in the whole thing, not on Jack’s part in it.”

“I was thinking that our Bonding wouldn’t have gone as well if we’d been forced to go the usual route from the beginning, or even if Dr. Frasier was forcing us to go through it now. Then I began to wonder if the accepted Ritual wasn’t actually hindering the Bonding process. I mean there must be A-Sexual Sentinels and Guides out there, and to force them into the current Bonding Ritual requirement would, in my opinion, be rape. I’d like to believe that there were exceptions made. However, from my law studies and from my time at the BAU, I know for a fact that we had at least one case where a Sentinel and Guide pairing went wrong because the Sentinel, in that case, felt forced into having sex with the Guide who felt guilty about pushing for it. They ended up becoming a serial pair and killing other Guides who they felt were mistreating their Sentinels and then executing the Sentinel, in their minds, to save them from the horrors of their abilities.

“Reid theorized that the Sentinel had been a sapiosexual and wasn’t given time he needed to develop the attraction to his Guide’s mind. He felt that had the Sentinel been allowed to learn her mind naturally that they wouldn’t have snapped and begun killing. She certainly wouldn’t have been overloaded with the guilt she had to live with from the suffering her Sentinel went through on a daily basis over basically being raped during the bonding process. I don’t know why all of this didn’t occur to me then, but the only person that questioned the norms at the time were Reid and Tony.”

“Probably because of their own experiences,” Daniel murmured softly, and Aaron rolled onto his back to allow his Guide to scoot over and lay his head on his shoulder. “They certainly would have a better idea than the rest of us how harmful the typical Bonding Ritual could be in the wrong situations.”

Aaron hummed an agreement as his hand began moving up and down Spencer’s back. “Tony told me that was why he made sure he and Spencer were in Italy at the time that he turned 18. They have a much freer thought about Bonding, and since Tony’s father was born there, he was protected under their laws the way they’re currently written. Had they been in the US when Spencer hit 18 they would have been required to report to a Sentinel and Guide Center to undergo the Bonding Ritual even though they’d shared a Platonic Bond at that point for 8 years. Tony knew that he wasn’t ready yet and needed some time to learn his Guide as an adult and get rid of the idea that he was a helpless child. Had he been forced to have sex with Spencer the day Reid turned 18 it would have felt like he was raping him, and they would have at least been sexually coercing Tony.”

“Maybe once things get settled we need to sit down with Blair and Jim and talk to them about this,” Daniel suggested quietly. “I don’t know them well, but surely they’d hear us out.”

“I don’t either, but Blair and Jim are practically Spencer and Tony’s family and have acted as pseudo Uncles to them both for years.” When Daniel’s stomach growled loudly, Aaron chuckled. “I think we need to get Janet in here and check us out, and then maybe we can go find something to eat. I’d like to have some human interaction I think and meet some of the others around here. If you’re up for it.”

“Definitely!” Daniel said before stealing a kiss and giving a good morning to his Sentinel. Rolling out of bed, he pulled out clothes for them both before hitting the call button. “Let’s get this show on the road. I can’t wait to introduce you to Sam and Teal’c.”

Sitting up, Aaron watched his Guide unaware that he had the same look of affection on his face that Harrison had earlier. The only thing he knew was that the world was certainly beginning to look up, and he was more than ready for it.

 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

 

Not long after, Aaron was following his Guide into the Mess Hall with his hand on the small of Daniel’s back. He could feel the threads of disappointment running along the bond and wished that he could change the situation. It hadn’t taken long for Daniel to remember that his team was not available. It had definitely dimmed his excitement at getting out and showing Aaron the base.

It seemed that while his Guide was incredibly close to his team, he felt like he was only marginally friendly with the rest of the base. He knew people, and yes, he had friendships within the scientist community on the base. Mostly when he wasn’t with his team though he was holed up translating something and keeping to himself. Therefore, with his team not there, the excitement of having people to introduce his new Sentinel to had waned. Aaron was hoping that Daniel’s perception wasn’t reality, and he wasn’t actually isolated from the military contingent on base.

“You’ve emerged from the depths of hibernation,” Aaron heard from behind them and turned with Daniel to see a blond man and a dark-haired woman standing behind them holding hands and smiling.

When Daniel perked up, Aaron felt himself relax. He hated feeling his Guide’s disappointment across the bond. “Aaron, this is Sentinel Sam and Guide Julie Braddock. They’ll be part of your team. I didn’t even think of introducing you to them today! This is awesome. Where’s Alec?”

“Probably already filling his face,” Julie quipped, and Aaron smiled at her as he held out his free hand to shake hers, which moving his other hand to take Daniel’s. “We got held up cause Sam had to get some training reports filed for you.”

Daniel turned to Aaron smiling big. “Sam will be your Second in Command on the team. He and Julie both come from the Toronto SRU’s Team One. Before he joined the Toronto PD though, Sam was a Master Corporal with the Joint Task Force 2 in the Canadian Army, which was a counter-terrorism unit.”

“Jules is just a straight out badass,” Sam offered with a smile as he shook Aaron’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, but we’re all glad that Doc Jackson finally found a mate. It’ll be nice having someone of his experience out in the field with us. Although, I gotta admit I’m considering investing in bubble wrap and tracking devices. I’m a little afraid what the Colonel will do if we ever lose you or you get hurt. No offense, Aaron. I’m sure you’ll be just as intimidating, but I already know how scary Jack is when something happens to his favorite geek.”

Aaron arched an eyebrow and looked at his Guide with a smirk before looking back to Sam and Julie. “This happens a lot, does it?”

“You have no idea,” Julie replied as the line moved forward and the conversation was paused while they all got their meals. Once they had their trays, Sam and Julie led them to a table that held a blond who seemed vaguely familiar.

“Aaron, this is the last member of your team,” Daniel introduced as they sat down. “His name is Alec Trevelyan, and he’s a Swing SentinelGuide. He comes to us from…”

“Holy fuck,” Aaron and Alec said simultaneously then glared at each other stunned, while the other three stared at the two of them.

“I thought you were dead,” Aaron said accusingly, and Alec just glared back heatedly.

“And, I thought you were someone I could trust with my brother. You wanker!”

“Umm, so it sounds like you two know each other?” Daniel interjected before things could get more heated.

Aaron gave Alec one last glare before turning his attention to Daniel. “Remember I told you about Dr. Spencer Reid? The member of my team who is like a little brother to me? Well, he had, or I guess it seems has, an actual older brother.” Aaron waved his hand to Alec who was now merely moving food around on his tray.

“The only thing is Spencer believes that he died when he was 12. Tony told me that it was a pretty traumatic experience for him since it happened barely 2 years after his father left and his mother was institutionalized. How could you do that to him?”

“How the fuck could someone who worked as a fucking profiler not consider that maybe I didn’t have a bloody choice!” Alec snapped loudly. “All the research I did on you after he started at the FBI said you were an upstanding kind of man and fair-minded. Granted it wasn’t bloody easy to find out since I’d supposedly been dead for almost 10 years, but I thought it was something I could trust. Sounds like I was wrong though, and you’re just an arsehole!”

“Hey, what’s goin' on over here?” A curly haired blond asked as he and a man who appeared to be of Asian descent came over with trays. “Alec, you ok?”

“You’re right,” Aaron said more calmly as he clutched Daniel’s hand. “I shouldn’t have asked that question. It was insensitive and asshole-ish. In my own defense though, Spencer is important to me, and I know how much it hurt him to lose you. That doesn’t mean I had the right to hurdle baseless accusations at you without even trying to find out the truth. I guess my brain isn’t quite as back on track as I’d hoped after… well, my ex-wife’s death.”

“Is that why you bloody left him?” Alec asked, but this time it sounded less like an accusation as the newcomers took seats with one beside Alec and the other on the other side of Daniel. Sam and Julie had taken up spots on Aaron’s other side with Sam seated next to him and Julie on Sam’s other side and now across from the blond. “I don’t really have an excuse other than I’m just a hot-headed arsehole, so it’s fine. Apologies accepted and all that. Just, tell me how Spencer is last you saw him? Did he and Tony work things out? I’d hoped that they would. Kid impressed me when I met him.”

“You met Tony?” Aaron asked relaxing more as Daniel rested a hand on his leg.

“Scared the bloody hell out of him and his mate that lived with him to be a temporary Guide of sorts,” Alec replied proudly with a big grin on his face. “Snuck in while they were out and sat in the dark till they got back. Had to make sure he wasn’t some pervert! The kid quickly dispelled that idea though. He was bloody protective of Spencer even then, and as you know, things weren’t good between them in the early days.”

Aaron snorted affectionately as he remembered hearing about the event once. “I can only imagine. To answer your question, I have never met a Sentinel and Guide pairing who are more connected than Tony and Spencer. Tone is incredibly protective of Spencer, but at the same time makes it painfully obvious that he thinks Reid hung the moon. If Daniel and I are only half as connected as they are our relationship will be everything I’ve ever dreamed of. I would be happy to sit down with you and tell you anything you want to know about the two.”

Daniel quickly took a second to introduce Aaron to the two men who had joined them and identified the blond as Marty Deeks and the other as Matthew Simmons. It was Simmons who addressed the next question to Alec. “Trevelyan, rumor has it you know the new Doc Jackson?”

Aaron felt Daniels interest in the conversation perk up as Spencer’s brother huffed. “Well, I bloody well hope so since I recommended him, but my guess is that Hotchner here knows him, also.” When the other man turned his attention his way, Aaron just lifted an eyebrow in question.

“Jack and General Hammond thought we needed someone else around here who was as experienced as Doc is so that he’s not always so overworked. So, I recommended Tony’s Uncle, Guide Stephen Paddington. He and his mate Sentinel Marcus Stephenson were supposed to be here a week ago, but apparently, something held them up. If the bloody arsehole would answer his phone, I’d know what the hell is going on.”

“You know Tony’s family?” Aaron questioned confused, as Tony had never mentioned having another connection to Spencer’s brother.

Alec nodded his confirmation to the question, but then went on to explain. “Not that the kid knows it. His cousin Eddie worked with me at my former position. Was one of m’best mates there. I don’t think DiNozzo really knows what certain members of his family do though beyond his Uncle George. Never met Stephen and Marcus myself ‘cause I didn’t get time before… well things happened. I know he’s damned good at what he does though. Can’t wait to meet him.”

“Stephen Paddington you said?” Daniel asked sounding excited again, and Aaron was waiting for his Mate to begin bouncing. When Alec nodded, Daniel addressed the table as a whole but was looking at Aaron. “He’s a genius! I had him at the top of my wish list. I worked with him before coming to Stargate. He spent quite a lot of time teaching at American Universities, but still did expeditions during the summer. His linguistic skills though in recent years have grown to match his archeological and anthropological reputation.”

“That’d be Spencer,” Aaron said with a smile. “He told me once that when he moved in with Stephen and Marcus after Spencer came online that Stephen started to learn all the languages that Spencer could speak, and every time he wanted to learn a new one, Stephen would learn it with him. Stephen’s mate Marcus is quite a good psychologist in his own right, and he was actually one of the reasons that they got Guardianship of Spencer even though they were still fairly young. I think you’ll all like him. I’ve met him. He’s a riot. He’s certainly not what you’d expected of someone of his reputation who has spent so much time in academia.”

“There was this one time,” Alec began with a smile, and it started a storytelling marathon despite the veteran SGC members having to dance around the many things that Aaron hadn’t been read in on yet. He thought just maybe that by the end Daniel felt better about his own relationship with some of the military members, and certainly the members of Aaron’s team. He looked forward to expanding not just his personal friendships but his mate’s in the upcoming months and years that they’d be with SGC.

 

Alec Trevelyan played by Sean Bean


	5. That wasn’t Expected!

Banner by weaselett

 

 

# Epilogue: That wasn’t Expected!

 

 

“Finally!” Daniel exclaimed as he pulled Aaron out of the isolation room so that they could get to their meeting. Even though they had been cleared for a couple days, the SG-1 team had still been on their mission, and Daniel’s room on base being a single meant that the bonding room they’d been staying in was the most comfortable thing readily available. At some point, a suite for a bonded couple would be assigned to them, but Aaron was finding that some things on base were slow going. Aaron was familiar with this from his time with the FBI and wasn’t too worked up about it.

In addition to the SG-1 team being off base, it seemed that there had been some snag that Stephen had run into and his arrival had been delayed by some new recruits he was bringing with him to join the program. Aaron and Daniel had one brief meeting with General Hammond, who had given his apologies but been incredibly cryptic about the whole thing, which made Aaron suspicious as to there being a more significant cause behind the entire thing. Finally, though, everyone needed was finally on base at the same time. Aaron, apparently along with some other newcomers, would get briefed on what was going on around there beyond the cryptic aliens comment he’d gotten from Jack that first day.

It had been about two AM the morning after their first venture out of isolation when the reality of Daniel’s new circumstances hit him. While he had known logically what that meant, the possibility of maybe never being able to go out with his team again hit him full force. It had taken Aaron several hours of comforting and reassurances to calm his Guide down and consider that just because they wouldn’t be a team anymore didn’t mean that they wouldn’t be family. In fact, it just meant that the people that he considered family would just be expanding to include Aaron’s new team, whom he was already growing fond of. So much so that Alec was trailing after them. He’d become a frequent visitor and had spent the morning with them keeping Aaron company as Daniel did some translating work.

“I wonder who all is going to be there. It must be quite a few new people if we have to meet in the larger conference room.” While their original meeting had taken place in a conference room adjacent to Hammond’s office space, this meeting would be taking place in the conference room that Daniel advised his old team customarily met in to debrief and go over missions.

Aaron would blame his distraction on Alec, who was in the middle of, he hoped, a highly improbable tale from his past when time seemed to slow down to a stop. They rounded the corner to where the elevators were located when another group came from around a corner at the other end of the hall.

At first, Aaron couldn’t figure out why the voice he was hearing sounded familiar, because it couldn’t possibly be whom it sounded like. Even though, his eyes were telling him that it really was Spencer in the group coming toward them. Things from there would become weird, and later the memory of the events would be slightly hazy, which would become fodder for Alec to use against people who tried to agitate Tony.

Stopping in the middle of the hall, Aaron vaguely heard a soft, “fuck me,” from behind him as he looked at the group who had stopped roughly five feet from his own little group.

Eventually, his brain kicked into gear, and he realized that it was who he thought. He still didn’t understand what they would be doing there let alone what people like the Winchester brothers were doing there as well. “Spencer?” Aaron asked half stunned and half happy to see the friends that he’d missed dearly.

Once everything was calmed down again, he’d quip that he’d known there was a reason he tried not to piss off DiNozzo and ask Alec to remind him of it in the future. At the moment though, he didn’t comprehend what was happening enough to be amused. Not that he should have been surprised by what happened. After all, he’d been warned by the man himself of the consequences if he ever hurt the Guide. Unfortunately, that talk had been years before, and Aaron had ultimately put it out of his mind, not really believing that it was a threat he’d need to take seriously.

“Spencer!” Aaron repeated happily as took a step away from Daniel and Alec dropping his Guide’s hand momentarily. Having his gaze locked on his friend though distracted him from the others around him, and he missed what was happening until it was too late.

Hearing Sampson’s growl mixing with Harrison’s, Aaron frowned before looking down at his Spirit Guide who had his teeth bared at the giant lion. “Harrison? What are you growling at?”

He heard Tony a moment too late and looked up a second too slow to do anything about Tony’s fist coming at him. The next thing he knew was that his ass was on the ground and there was an uproar around him as people and Spirit Animals made their unhappiness known. Aaron though, just sat on the floor shaking his head as he tried to clear his vision. An outraged Sentinel standing over him looking very much like the King of the Jungle that was his Spirit Guide.

“You fucking bastard!”

The End!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I imagined this story, the first thing that came to me was the ending, and the rest of the story built from there. I don't usually do cliffhangers, but knowing that the sequel would post shortly after this, I was ok with it. There IS a sequel. It's already written and will be part of the CMBB event. My posting date for my second story is 5-30-18, and it has a Tony/Spencer pairing. I have ideas for a second sequel, which would initially focus on the Jack/Danny Williams beginning. I am not as confident that story will happen. So, I am making no promises there.


End file.
